Flash Back
by feeh- sama
Summary: O Russo ainda sonha com seu amado Canadá. Mas tudo não passa de pequenos flashes back confusos - A musica pertence a Jorge vercilo -


"Nós já temos encontro marcado  
Eu só não sei quando  
Se daqui a dois dias  
Se daqui a mil anos"

O russo cuidava de seus belíssimos girassóis cuidadosamente, os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava radiante.

– Ivan... – aquela voz carinhosa o chamou.

Assim que se virou, visualizou o canadense com aquele típico sorriso apaixonado no rosto. Algo lindo de se ver, era um dos mais belos girassóis.

– Ma-Ma-Matthew... – ele ficou surpreso em ver o canadense ali.

O Willians abriu os braços e esperou que o mais velho fosse abraça-lo.

"Com dois canos pra mim apontados  
Ousaria te olhar, Ousaria te ver"

Ivan POV

_Era algo inevitável. Aquele amor, agora, era inadmissível. Em guerra com o irmão mais velho do meu namorado. Isso se ainda somos namorados. Não podíamos olhar um ao outro. Não podíamos nos falar. Meses, anos sem poder tocar o amante era algo perturbado. Perder a guerra me fez perder o amor da minha vida_.

"Num insuspeitável bar, pra decência não nos vê  
Perigo é te amar, doloroso querer"

_Foi num lugar fechado, em um lugarzinho da Pruzhania, que ele e eu fizemos amor pela ultima vez. Deixei uma carta para ele. Despedindo-me, não sabia se meus planos iam dar certo.  
Ele dormia como um anjo e aquele sorriso lindo e as suas balbucias que diziam que me amava. Foi assim que o abandonei._

"Somos homens para saber o que é melhor pra nós.  
O desejo é nos punir, só porque somos iguais  
A Idade Media é aqui  
Mesmo que me arranquem o sexo, minha honra, meu prazer  
Te amar, eu ousaria...  
E você, o que fará se esse orgulho nos perde?"

_Era o que eu sabia que um dia iria acontecer. A pressão familiar ia fazê-lo desistir.  
Ou ele só fingia por estar na frente do francês?  
Provavelmente foi o irmão dele... Ah, o Alfred nunca foi com a minha cara, ele diz que é só porque eu sou mais alto.  
Não sabia o que fazer, mas com minha mudança, o meu Matthew não podia ficar comigo novamente.  
– Me desculpa, Ivan. – ele me beijou como se realmente fosse o ultimo beijo._

"No clarão do luar, espero  
Cá nos braços do mar me entrego  
Quanto tempo levar, quero saber se você  
É tão forte que nem lá no fundo irá desejar"

_Ele me defendeu. Claro que eu estava feliz com outro. O que deve ter assustado ele, mas fez questão de me tirar de lá. Mesmo eu sendo um grande império, ele, era só alguém que estava ali por ser um subordinado, fez questão de tirar dali.  
Não discutimos, saímos dali e nos amamos... Era simplesmente fantástico ter ele gemendo, suando, me arranhando.  
Esse canadense me deixa maluco desde o dia em que nos conhecemos._

"O que eu sinto, meu Deus, é tão forte!  
Até pode matar  
O teu pai já me jurou de morte  
por eu te desviar  
Se os boatos criarem raízes  
Ousarias me olhar, ousarias me ver"

_Ele entrou em um período de guerras civis. Mesmo sendo pacíficas, Arthur dizia que a culpa da rebeldia do canadense eram altas influências minhas. Até mesmo criou uma lei onde à gente não podia se vê.  
Eu dava sempre um jeitinho, mas era sempre pego.  
E se realmente aquilo fosse verdade? Nunca fui á melhor pessoa do mundo._

"Dois meninos num vagão e o mistério do prazer  
Perigoso é te amar, obscuro querer  
Somos grandes para entender, mas pequenos para opinar  
Se eles vão nos receber é mais fácil condenar  
ou noivados pra fingir "

_Eu era praticamente um ferrado, tinha saindo de um monte leis brutais, lutas ferozes dentro do meu próprio território e que foi provocada por pessoas de fora. Ele era só um adolescente, melhor uma criança, que tentava não se meter em encrenca.  
A gente se encontrou por acidente, eu tentava fugir ou encontrar uma solução e acabei dando de cara com a coisa mais linda do mundo.  
Me apaixonei naquele instante, ele estendeu a mão, me ajudou sem ninguém saber. E ainda ninguém sabe disso.  
Fui embora e diversas vezes, voltei.  
Em uma das vezes, a gente se aproximou de leve, nossas respirações se juntaram e nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu.  
Quando eu voltei novamente, tomei o coração sem ninguém imaginar._

_Fomos pegos pelo francês, que me expulsou dali._

_Ivan POV_

"Mesmo que chegue o momento que eu não esteja mais  
aqui  
E meus ossos virem adubo  
Você pode me encontrar no avesso de uma dor  
No clarão do luar, espero  
Cá nos braços do mar me entrego  
Quanto tempo levar, quero saber se você  
É tão forte que nem lá no fundo irá desejar  
Nós já temos encontro marcado  
Eu só não sei quando"

O russo acordou de seus pequenos flashes back, olhou o canadense e viu que a imagem deste se desfazia aos poucos.  
Ele correu para tentar dar um ultimo abraço no outro, já que este estava morto.  
Ivan conseguiu sentir pela ultima vez o calor do Willians... Na verdade só sua mera imaginação com saudades da sensação. Daquela tão delicada sensação.  
Mesmo assim era tão bom, tão forte, tão... Tão... tão real.  
Quando o Braginski deu por si estava abraçando um lindíssimo girassol, o mais belo de seu jardim.

– Eu te amo, meu girassolzinho. – o albino sorria com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Fim.


End file.
